Sick
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: *My first Big Hero 6 fanfic!* Hiro falls ill at school, and so is sent home to rest and recuperate under the caring watch of his best friend, Baymax, and his Aunt Cass's finest chicken soup. *Now complete!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I'm back, everyone- briefly! I've been busy with prelims at school, but after experiencing headaches or 'brain zaps', I've taken a break to contribute this piece. I've tried to keep characters in character, and hopefully I have done that. Please enjoy this story, and review, if you wish.

Without further adieu, we have...my first ever BH6 story! Anon, until I update! Expect fluff abounds to head your way very soon!

WW221

...

"ATCHOO!"

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asks, putting a hand on her young friend's shoulder. Hiro shrugs her hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Honey Lemon- it's a little sneeze- it's fine! Now, Go Go, could you please hand me the...ATCHOO!"

"Sure, you say it is a 'little sneeze' but you've been sneezing for the past hour, Hiro-go home and rest, little man!" Wasabi insists. "Otherwise you'll just give everybody the cold! And I most certainly do not want your germs!"

"Aw, and here was me thinking you were caring for my wellbeing." Hiro retorts sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood- only to hack his oesophagus out as he feels a dry, raspy tickle explode in his throat.

In honesty, Hiro had lied to his friends about being fine- his head is feeling stuffy and sore, his nose keeps threatening to send forth a tidal wave of mucus, and his throat is dry and scratchy like he had swallowed a miniature Sahara desert.

"Guys, seriously, I'll be fine," He rasps, trying in vain to hide his sore throat, but failing to, judging by his friends faces.

"Tadashi was quite stubborn about being ill too," Honey remembered. "I remember he always came in and worked on Baymax, even if he was sick."

"Yeah- good times." Go Go Tomago chips in sarcastically, handing Hiro a spanner he had been looking for- specifically, one she had stolen from Wasabi's bench. "I remember once we had to literally drag him out of the lab by the wrists."

"Yeah...Go Go, did you take my spanner again?" Wasabi asks frantically. "I put it right here, where it's supposed to be!"

"Yeah, she took it," Fred piped up, looking up from his comic. "Hiro has it."

"Sorry, Wasabi- here, you can...ATCHOO!"

Wasabi grimaces as green mucus blasts out from Hiro's nose and right onto his hand and the handle of the spanner.

"...have it back." Hiro finishes, offering the tool to his friend, which he regards with disgust.

"Um...thanks, Hiro, but I think I'll definitely sterilise it first." The physics genius replies, fishing out a hanky from his pocket. But just as Hiro reaches out for it gratefully, Wasabi deftly plucks the spanner from the younger boy's grip and puts it to one side, ready to disinfect later.

"Please, doesn't someone have a tissue I could use?" Hiro asks exasperatedly.

"Oh sure! I have one Hiro!" Fred fishes into his pocket for one, as the youngest genius keeps sniffling back mucus to prevent it from escaping his nose, much to Wasabi and Honey's outright and mild disgust, respectively.

"Here you are!"

Hiro reaches out for it gratefully, only to note that it was absolutely filthy and disgusting- something that not even he is desperate to blow his nose on.

"Um, thanks, Fred, but...I think I'll just use my sleeve..."

"You animal!" Wasabi accuses, as he watches, paralysed with horror, as Hiro wipes his nose carefully with the sleeve of his hoodie, with no thought of their opinion.

"And you're just being babies!" Go Go retorts, glaring at her friends. "I think Hiro should go home- he's not going to get any work done with him sneezing all over the place and Wasabi wouldn't get much done either if he keeps whining about disinfecting tools!"

"Well, you..."

"I'll walk Hiro down to the nurse!" Honey volunteers chirpily. "Fred, do you want to come with me?"

Fred shrugs, rolling up his comic and stuffing it into the pocket of his baggy jeans before grinning madly at his friends.

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool!" Honey cheers. "We'll be right back, guys!" She adds brightly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Hiro opens his mouth for a snarky comment, only to swallow back the feeling to barf all over the floor. Panicked, he gestures in the general direction of the door to Fred.

"What's that, Hiro?"

"He needs to get to the nurse's office." Honey Lemon insists, putting an arm round Hiro and leading him out of the sterile, white lab- no doubt contaminated by the cold he was transmitting everywhere.

Wasabi will be paranoid.

Hiro's heart sinks as the three leave the lab for the nurse's office, which is not only a floor up from the labs, but is also in the opposite direction of the boy's toilets.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm feeling lousy myself, and I fear I'm in the throes of a cold and it could not have picked better timing...So, I'm motivated to update this. Hope you enjoy reading. Warnings for mentions of vomit, for the faint hearted or just the extremely squeamish.

...

Hiro's eyes burn with tears of shame. From the stairwell where the smell of his promptly rejected stomach contents vilifies the air, and the three friends promptly huddle as close to the wall as possible.

"Fred, could you run ahead and get the nurse? Hiro can't stand," Honey Lemon notes in concern. Fred nods, but then frowns as he regards the blonde.

"What about you, Honey?" he asks.

"I'll stay with Hiro until you return, my friend." She assures their friend with a brave smile. "Please, do not worry about me. The smell is just bile acids."

Her friend nods in response, and then runs up the stairs as fast as his feet can carry him- leaving Hiro and Honey Lemon to continue to seek refuge from the smell.

Hiro realises with a sinking dismay that this is the first time he has been sick since his brother's death, and he groans quietly, burying his throbbing head between his knees, ignoring how awful his breath smelled. Frankly, he's too exhausted to care.

"Hiro, my friend, how are you doing?" Honey Lemon asks, prompting Hiro to edge his head slowly from its hiding place- where he finds himself staring into kindly and concerned green eyes staring at him through purple rimmed glasses.

"Ugh, I feel awful..." the 14 year old tells her honestly, clutching his head. "My head feels like it's going to split open."

Honey Lemon bites her lip on hearing this grim verdict on her young friend's condition. Indeed, she notes in alarm that his face is even more pallid and ashen than earlier.

Gently placing her hands on his shoulders, she lays his head in her lap. She strokes his black hair soothingly as he blinks up at her in surprise. "Shh, Hiro, please rest. Fred will be back soon with help," Honey Lemon urges gently, continuing to massage his scalp.

Although still with an awful headache and lacking in energy to even sit up, let alone stand, the robotics prodigy feels all tension seep away from his shoulders. He rests his pale, flushed cheeks on his friend's knees, allowing her soothing voice and her gentle ministrations to lull him into sleep.

...

When he next awakens, he finds himself in an unfamiliar room with 3 mint green leathery seats across one wall, white walls with posters about mental health, having safe sex, and the importance of being up to date with flu jabs.

He himself is lying across another three chairs, and he almost laughs at how much the nurse's office of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology- the most prestigious education institution for science- looks like a secondary school's one.

Except he fears he'll throw up if he dares emit as much as a silent chuckle, so he remains still, willing his sickness to go away and let him carry on with his work.

Just then, a rotund, sharp eyed, black and grey bedecked woman enters the sick bay, sending chills down the genius's spine. She peers down her aquiline nose, over her steel rimmed glasses at Hiro, and he attempts to edge towards the back of the seats as much as he can.

"Hiro Hamada?" She rasps, before giving him a look that made Hiro think she was scanning him...almost like a robot- almost like Baymax, even. But her unfriendly demeanour and appearance prevent him from comparing her to his kindly robot companion.

"Y...yes, Miss?" He asks politely.

"That'd be Mrs. Abstract to you!" She snaps, glaring at him. "I have phoned your guardian, Cass Hamada to let her know you're due to go home."

"...thank you, Mrs. Abstract," Whispers Hiro weakly, feeling his head spin. Satisfied with his answer, she leaves the same way she had come, leaving Hiro alone again.

He wishes his friends are here to comfort him and keep him company, or Aunt Cass, to take him home and make chicken soup.

Most of all, though, he really wants Tadashi back- he was the brother who would tell him silly stories and make him laugh, he was the brother who calmed him after being sick, and would clean up the mess without complaint. He was the brother who would provide cuddles when he was feeling particularly tired or lousy.

Most of all, though, he was the brother who never left his side, no matter how perilously sick Hiro himself was- and that did result in Tadashi getting colds and the flu from time to time, but he never complained or made Hiro feel bad about it.

Now, Hiro realises with a pang of misery, he'll never get those times again. Professor Callaghan had put paid to that when he thought he had lost someone dear to him, too.

"Tadashi..." Hiro mumbled, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Before he can stop himself, he starts to sob quietly as the memories of Tadashi spring afresh into his mind.

As much as he loves his marshmallow- like, robot best friend, Baymax wouldn't be the same as Tadashi.

And he never would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro was lost in thought when Aunt Cass arrived to take him home. "Oh, Hiro, you look so peaky!" She exclaimed worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Cass," Mumbled Hiro, but as he tried to rise, his legs shook from beneath him, and he found himself toppling forward- only for a pair of arms to catch him just in time.

"I'll call a cab to take us home," Aunt Cass decided, leading her nephew into the warm sunshine of San Fransokyo. "Then I'll make you some nice, hot chicken soup. How does that sound?"

Hiro could only nod at her gratefully, and reluctantly allowed his pounding head to keep the silence between him and his aunt the whole ride home to the bakery his aunt ran.

...

Once home, Hiro staggered up the stairs, bumping into the walls so often he was certain his elbows would be tattooed in purples and greens in a few days- and poor Mochi took an accidental kick to the ribs after Hiro stumbled forwards and his foot landed in the wrong place.

"Oh, man..." he groaned. Why had he refused Aunt Cass's help? He could do with it now- big time!

He gasped in pain as he suddenly gave a sharp cough. His chest burned and his lungs felt a bit rattled. "...ow," he mumbled miserably, flopping onto his bed. His lungs screamed with relief as his leaden limbs sunk into the soft mattress.

Thankfully for the prodigy, his tiny admission of pain was picked up by Baymax, and he was activated at once, and looming over Hiro before the teenager could register he had activated the healthcare companion.

"Hello, Hiro," Baymax greeted warmly. "You are home early. What seems to be the problem?"

"Hey, Baymax," Hiro answered, waving weakly at his best friend. "I'm fine- or at least, will be-! He broke off with another violent, bone rattling cough, prompting Baymax to waddle forward.

"I will scan you now."

"Baymax, what have I"-

"Scan complete."

"Never mind," Hiro rasped. No matter how much he cleared his throat, his voice was sounding more blocked. Sounded like he was losing his voice.

 _Just perfect._

"You are suffering from: fever, violent coughs, dizziness, fever, muscle aches, a sore throat and fatigue. Diagnosis- flu." Baymax finished. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Zero- Baymax, I'll be fine, it's nothing serious," Hiro assured him- but Baymax wouldn't have it.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro conceded, deciding that resolving a few minor ailments might be enough to ward Baymax and his fuss away from him. "Well, my throat's dry, so...a three?"

Truth was, he felt the pain to be nearer an eight- with heavy limbs, sore head, dry throat... everything was hurting him. But no physical pain could compare to how miserable and lonely he felt inside.

The truth was, he just wanted Tadashi. Dashi knew how to make a torturous sick day less miserable due to his creativity and compassion for his little brother.

"...I do miss Tadashi though," he whispered, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Baymax tilted his head inquisitively. "He knew how to cheer me up on a lousy day like this," he mumbled, burying his face into the cooling comfort of his pillow.

"Hiro."

He felt a balloon-like hand pat his soft, fluffy black hair, but he didn't move. "Hiro. Let me help you heal." Baymax said quietly.

"Don't you get it, Baymax? I'm never going to 100% heal from this- no amount of your caring would change that!" The outburst was quickly replaced by regret when he realised what he had just said. "Baymax, I'm sorry I said it like that- it's just... the little things about Tadashi I realised I would miss until I go through them." He exhaled.

Baymax said nothing- but allowed a video of Tadashi to play- one of him working on Baymax shortly after the successful trial run- for he had needed a couple of last minute tweaks before he showed Hiro.

Hiro recognised his friends- his brother's friends- talking and laughing as they marvelled over Tadashi's new creation.

" _It looks so unique!" Breathed Honey Lemon in awe._

" _It's less lame than the last invention you made," Added GoGo, with a small smile._

" _Um, what does it actually do, Dash?" Asked Wasabi. Tadashi's face lit up into a brilliant and dazzling smile._

" _I'm glad you asked, Wasabi! This is a healthcare companion. He will be looking after people who need help, you see. Maybe, if this is successful, I can get these in hospitals and registered with emergency services to help crash victims."_

" _Let's see it in action!" Said Fred eagerly, pumping his arms in the air._

" _Sorry, Fred, not yet," Tadashi replied, smiling mischievously. "I've got other projects to sort out. Besides, I'm kinda hoping to give this guy to Hiro. Y'know, so he can help him with his peanut allergy and things if I can't help him."_

" _That's so sweet!" Honey Lemon exclaimed. But Tadashi frowned sadly._

" _I'm not going to be around forever- none of us are," he said so solemnly that everyone- even Fred- fell silent. "I miss my parents so much, and I get the feeling if something happens to me, there'll only be Aunt Cass- and I can't put her through more than she's already been through. She's a remarkable woman- but losing her little brother and sister in law was more than she could bear. What I'm trying to say is- when it happens to me, the big D, I know my baby bro's got someone at his back," he smiled wearily at them._

 _Silence fell among the group for a long time- until Fred interrupted. "How about we order pizza, guys?"_

" _Bro, just what I was thinking!" Tadashi exclaimed, his earlier mood forgotten, and his face lit up once again._

" _I'll order!" Fred added._

Hiro smiled- he had never seen that video before, but he was comforted by the fact that Tadashi wanted to give him Baymax, regardless of the circumstances.

"It is okay to cry, Hiro," A voice said gently.

Hiro hadn't realised he was crying until Baymax pointed it out. He gave Baymax a grateful look and sniffed. "Thanks, Baymax." He said- before he ruptured into coughs anew. This time, after he finished, he felt a warmth run up and down his back comfortingly. The teen prodigy snuggled down under the covers, and allowed his eyes to close and his thoughts wander for a while, occasionally sniffling and coughing, until he was fast asleep.


End file.
